total_drama_betrayal_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Betrayal Island Episode 2
Not So Happy Campers Part 2 ' ' Chris: Previously on Total Drama Betrayal Island! All 22 campers were introduced to Camp Wawanakwa, and man oh man was it tensiony. Some made enemies, and some made friends. Which team will win the first challenge, and who will become our first ever loser? Let's find out right now, on Total Drama Betrayal Island! ' ' *Intro plays* ' ' (On the top of the cliff) ' ' Chris: Ok campers, for your first challenge you must land in the safe zone by jumping off the cliff into shark infested water. If you miss the safe zone, then your team loses a point! The killer bass is up first. ' ' Mel: So…… Who would like to go first? ' ' Onin: Ladies first. ' ' Justin: Yes! What Onin said. ' ' Sandra: Pfft, out of my losers. I am not gonna let us lose first! ' ' *Sandra lands it and earns 1 point* ' ' Julia: BESTIE! LET'S GO TOGETHER! ' ' Kira: LIKE OMG, LETS GO!!!! ' ' Julia and Kira: GAHHHHH!!!!!!! ' ' *Kira and Julia both make it earning 2 points* ' ' Max: Hey Mel, maybe we should do the same! ' ' Mel: Huh, yeah sure Max ' ' Max: you good? ' ' Mel: Yeah yeah, just a little distracted. Let's do this! ' ' John: That's the spirit you 2! Now can you please jump! ' ' Max and Mel: Yes sir! ' ' *Max and Mel land it and earn yet another 2 points* ' ' John: *Grabs Greg* Let’s do this bromigo! ' ' Greg: Wait, I wasn’t planning on ju- *John jumps off* ' ' Greg: OOOF!!!!! ' ' *John and Greg earn 2 points* ' ' Justin: I’m not jumping! ' ' Chris: Not shocked, here's your chicken hat of shame! ' ' Justin: *Sighs* aww man. ' ' Onin and Jose: For the Mexicans of the world ' ' *Onin and Jose earn 2 points* ' ' Onin: Ow, my spaghetti noodle! ' ' Layla: ooooh, I love spaghetti! *Layla jumps* GAH!!! ' ' Chris: Ok, thats 10 points to the Killer bass! Gophers, your up first! ' ' Devin: Me and Charlie are going last, called it! ' ' Charlie: Huh? ' ' (Devins Confessional): I’m kinda stressed with numbers and stuff! I can't trust Ryan because he's most likely with the women, Aj and Jacob are to strategical, and me and Elijah are already bros, which leaves me with Charlie. ' ' Kayla: To bad were losing because i'm not jumping! ' ' Jacob: I bet I can make you reconsider! ' ' Kayla: And how's tha- ' ' *Jacob pushes Kayla off* ' ' Kayla: GAH!!!!! ' ' *Kayla earns a point* ' ' (Kayla's Confessional): That sarcastic, know it all is gonna get his, and I swear of it. He's lucky because I was gonna push him in anyways if we're gonna be honest! ' ' Jacob: Great, time for my turn… ' ' *Jacob earns a point* ' ' Natia: Ugh, might as well be done and over with. ' ' Valeria: Natia, can I jump with you..? ' ' Natia: Why? ' ' Valeria: I’m scared. ' ' Natia: Ugh, fine! ' ' Valeria: Yay, thanks :D ' ' Natia: Whatever! ' ' *Natia and Valeria earn there points* ' ' Aj: Sprite cranberry power, don't fail me now! ' ' Elijah: yo wait for one mo- *Elijah and Aj trip over the edge* ' ' Elijah and AJ: GAH!!!! ' ' *Elijah and Aj earn a point* ' ' Hailey: Since all of you clowns suck at not jumping, I might as well go! ' ' *Hailey earns a point* ' ' Ryan: I will not jump, no way! ' ' Jenna: Yeah, what he said. I don't wanna be nerfed like Bastion! ' ' Chris: Your funeral! ' ' Jenna HOOPLA, IMA CHIIIIICKEN! ' ' Chris: I don't care! ' ' Devin: Ok Charlie, I wanted to give a proposition for you! ' ' Charlie: Sure dude, i'm listening. ' ' Devin: Cool, I wanted to know if your down for a three way alliance. Me, you, and Elijah. ' ' Charlie: Sure, the other three in that alliance are untrustworthy. ' ' Devin: Cool, ready to jump? ' ' Charlie: Eye-eye matey! ' ' *Devin and Charlie earn 2 points* ' ' Chris: Ok, by 9-10 points thanks to Ryan and Jenna, the Killer Bass win. ' ' Killer Bass: Oh yeah! ' ' Screaming Gophers: Oh, come on! ' ' Chris: hehe, everyone meet at the Mess hall for dinner before the campfire ceremony happens, pronto! ' ' (Messhall, Screaming Gophers table *Jenna is missing*) ' ' Valeria: Sooooo, what now? ' ' Aj: Isn't it obvious, we need to decide who gets the boot. ' ' Kayla: Clearly it should be either Ryan or Jenna! ' ' Ryan: What, why me? ' ' Kayla: You two both cost us the challenge! ' ' Jacob: Speaking of which, wheres Jenna? ' ' Charlie: What if she's looking for that idol thing chris mentioned! ' ' Elijah: Excellent observations Charlie, who wants to go find her. ' ' Devin: I mean, if no one insi- ' ' Kayla: I'll do it! ' ' Devin: Fine, your funeral. ' ' (Devins Confessional): Man, I wanted to look for that invincibility statue. I mean there are 5 of them! Hailey: Jennas gonna soooo pay! ' ' (Killer Bass Table) ' ' Layla: To the Killer Bass, for not losing the first challenge! ' ' *Greg, John, and Jose do the default dance* ' ' Justin: Gah, I have danceophobia! ' ' Mel: Whatever Justin. ' ' Greg and John: Yeah dude! ' ' (Mels Confessional): Ok, maybe i'm a bit distracted from that guy in the wine red hoodie, I think Jacob is it? Ugh, i'm here to win a million, and nothing will stop me I guess. ' ' (In the woods, Jenna sneaking around) ' ' Jenna: Aww man, where's that idol. Please!!! ' ' (Jennas Confessional): Even though i'm the funniest camper here, I need this idol. With all jokes aside, I don't wanna be the first boot! ' ' Kayla: Doing something? ' ' Jenna: GAH!!! Oof, it's just you.. ' ' Kayla: Don't think I didn't overhear you about hunting for that idol. ' ' Jenna: Kayla, please don't tell anyone! ' ' Kayla: Don't worry, the ladies are voting for Ryan! ' ' Jenna: Good, thanks Kayla! ' ' Kayla: Sure, what else are best friends for! ' ' (Outside the cabin, guys alliance discussing the votes) ' ' Aj: Ok fellow sprite cranberries, Jenna has got to go! ' ' Elijah: Excellent, everyone in say I. ' ' Elijah, Aj, Devin, Charlie, Jacob, and Ryan: I ' ' Aj: Meeting adjourned! ' ' (Bonfire ceremony) ' ' Chris: I have 10 marshmallows! If you do not get a marshmallow, then it's off to the dock of shame, where you will be the first camper eliminated, the first marshmallow goes to…. Devin ' ' Devin: Coolio ' ' Chris: Next is Hailey, Kayla, and Valeria ' ' Valeria: Buenos mias, gracious Chris amigo! ' ' Kayla and Hailey: Ugh, yeah what she said! ' ' Chris: Whatevs, next 2 safe are Aj and Jacob ' ' *Aj does default dance* ' ' Chris: Aj, please sit… ' ' Aj: Wack! ' ' Chris: Anywho, Elijah and Charlie are yet also safe! ' ' Elijah and Charlie: Sweet! ' ' Natia: How am I on the bottom three?!?! ' ' Chris: Calm down Natia, your safe too ' ' Natia: Nice! ' ' Jenna: Oof! ' ' Chris: The final marshmallow of the night goes to… ' ' *Suspenseful music plays* ' ' Chris: Ryan! ' ' Ryan: Oh thank god! ' ' Jenna: WHAT? BUT I'M ALREADY TRACER!!! ' ' (Jacobs Confessional): Weird, I thought Ryan was first boot. With me voting for him and all the girls doing the same. Guess with the 5-6 vote the alliance won’t even know! ' ' (Kayla's Confessional): Yeah, I voted for Jenna. I'm still as shocked with the 5-6 vote outcome, maybe I should find out which guy flipped and use it to my advantage. Plus, Ryan might flip against the guys and join us! Jenna had no use for us anyways with her whole non-helpful vibe! Sorry not sorry! ' ' Chris: Welp Jenna, it's time for the dock of shame for you! Any last words? Jenna: Never let my memes die, NEVER!!! ' ' *Boat of losers drives away* Chris: Weird, I already don't care! Who will be eliminated next? And who will crack under pressure in the next challenge. Find out next time on… Total Drama Betrayal Island!